Sekai Sayomi
Sekai is a dark elf that is known as "The Goddess of Violence" due to her ruthlessness. Her mastery over Hex Magic and Crash as well as her reputation for being ruthless has made her a widely feared dark mage. Appearance Sekai is a twenty-year old dark elf that is of average height and build. She usually has an emotionless expression and uncaring expression that gives her an ominous presence. The few times a smile is seen is when she is in a fight and even then the smile is a sadistic one. During the very few times she shows excitement, it has been described has surprisingly childlike, despite her reputation and insanity. Sekai has jet black hair reaches down her back. The bangs on either side of her face are slightly swept inward while the bangs in the middle are slightly swept to the left. Her emotionless fire red eyes are usually compared to that of an almost crimson flame. These eyes become very intimidating whenever she is angry or her hatred empowerment ability is affecting her. Sekai's usual attire consists of a black dress that has a white collar and a short red tie. In addition, she wears a red belt that has the Dark-Edge clipped to her left side for easy access. Her Dark-Edge is typically displayed openly even when she is in highly populated areas. Matching the red built and her black dress, she wears crimson red gauntlets with black gloves underneath. Finally, Sekai can occasionally be seen wearing a long black cloak that comes down to her knees. Personality Sekai is currently the most feared person in Avalon. Her mere name is considered an evil omen and just speaking can make spread fear and panic like wildfire so people refer to her as "She who must not be named." There is a good reason for their fear. Sekai is an individual whose nature goes above and beyond the concept of evil to the point that saying that she is evil or demonic are huge understatements. She is the type of person who can make the worst demons seem like selfless angels. If one were to meet her and not know of her reputation they would never be able to guess how evil she is. This is because of all things she can seem charismatic, curious, eager to experience new things. Unlike Haruhi's charisma, Sekai's charisma is fake. She isn't really charismatic, curious, and eager she just knows how to fake it. She uses these false qualities to manipulate people to get what she wants. She can effortless make someone believe in her ideals and beliefs as if they have always believed in them. In fact, she is so good at manipulating others that some mistake this talent for a magic like Human Subordination that isn't limited to just humans. Sekai is not just evil and not the type of evil person who speaks about her plans openly especially to an enemy. She is frighteningly clever, cunning, and intelligent. She may not compare to the legendary Otohime, but her mind is still powerful enough to make her seem almost larger than life. The complex plans that she has come up with and her talent at manipulation makes her appear invincible. Her evil nature is certainly scary, but how cunning she is may be her scariest quality. Her beyond evil nature comes from how to obsess she is with the concept of despair. She believes that conflict and suffering are the only things that can better a person. In her eyes hope, pacifism, and joy are nothing but weaknesses and the followers of such things. In this way her principles are a bit similar to the idea of the Ultimate Magic World. A place where only mages can live. The only difference is that her principles doesn't revolve around magic, but despair and how despair, chaos, and every other part of evil should be the only thing that exists. She strives for an Ultimate Despair World where good is a lie and the lie is an evil. Where good isn't something that hinders evil, but a slave and food source for evil. Insanity Relationships Haruhi Kaneko Reimu Koakuma History Sekai was born on December 23rd in the crime-filled country known as Nyx. The family Sekai was born to wasn't kind to her in the slightest. This was mostly attributed to the fact that both her mother and father were medically insane due to their long life in Nyx. One of the things that influenced Sekai's personality the most is that they would neglect her whenever she saw a corpse, which is a very common sight in the country Nyx. This neglect caused Sekai to be accustomed to the sight of murder, corpses, and crime when she was only three years old. When she was only eight years old she decided she didn't need her parents so she ruthlessly killed them in their sleep without a second thought. When she did kill them Sekai only said one thing. She talked to corpses about how she finally took out the trash like she said she would. After killing her parents she rummaged through her parents stuff to look for anything useful. After rummaging through her parents stuff for an hour she was on the verge of giving up when she spotted a cylindrical sword hilt that was crimson red and an old looking grimoire in a hidden cabinet on her mother's side of the room. The hilt had such an ominous and malicious filled presence that it scared even the young Sekai. This sudden fear that Sekai felt made her very interested in the hilt. She acted on this interest and took both the grimoire and the sword hilt, despite how afraid she was of the hilt. A couple of months later she decided to learn the contents in the book. She soon discovered that this grimoire held the knowledge of a type of magic called Hex Magic. When she learned the destructive capabilities of this magic she instantly decided that she would completely master this magic. Sekai seemed to have a natural affinity toward Hex Magic and the Dark-Edge because she became very efficient with using Hex Magic and the Dark-Edge only two years later. Synopsis Equipment *'Dark-Edge:' The Dark-Edge is a cylindrical sword hilt that is black and silver. It was made using some of the darkest styles of Black Arts. This sword is capable of drawing in negative emotions and ethernano into the corrupt looking lacrima that is located in the hilt. When the blue on and off button is pressed, it emits converts the ethernano into magic power and merges the negative emotion with the magic power. The red curse power-like magic power is then emitted from the opening on top of the hilt in a highly concentrated form. Similarly to the Raitoejji wielded by Haruhi, this blade is capable of cutting through almost any material. The only thing it can't cut is the blade of Raitoejji. How easily the blade cuts the substance depends on the destiny of the substance. This blade has the unique ability to "curse" whatever it cuts. This means when it cuts into a living being it prevents the cut from being healed by most forms of Healing Magic. It is even able to negate the healing abilities of the Panacea spell. The only known way of getting rid of the curse is to kill the sword's wielder. It is said that this sword has only one equal, the Raitoejji. *'Katana:' Magic and Abilities Hex Magic Hex Magic is Sekai's main form of combat. This Caster Magic acts as the counterpart of Haruhi's magic, focusing more on unbalancing the physical and metaphysical realms. Sekai has shown extraordinary skill and aptitude with this magic, capable of performing master-level feats with this magic. This magic allows Sekai to force her magic power to take on a lot more destructive nature and using it unbalance the physical and metaphysical environment her. While the destructive magic power is used for other purposes, she is able to control the destructive magic power with unimaginable skill, allowing her to use the destructive magic power itself as a weapon and shield. Sekai is able to use the destructive magic power in ways like to levitate or fly through the air, perform telekinetic feats, manipulate fire and water, and become empowered by electrical currents. However, the true potential of this destructive magic power lies in how it is able to unbalance the world around her in ways that allow her to create a wide variety of destructive effects by discharging it into the environment. She is able to impair someone's senses, to creating disasters like hurricanes or firestorms, control the environment around her, and create elemental weapons. When she uses greater control of this destructive magic power she is able to counter almost any attack she faces with noticeable ease. Overall, Hex Magic gives Sekai the ability to manifest destruction in almost any form she wishes. *'Firestorm:' *'Evil Flashover:' With a wave of her hand, Sekai releases a large discharge of destructive magic power across a large area. This creates an imbalance in that area that causes the temperature of everything in the area to increase to the point of ignition, causing the area to be immediately engulfed in fire. *'Hellish Gale:' Hellish Gale is Sekai's version of Haruhi's "Heavenly Winds" spell. This spell allows Sekai to release a powerful gale-force blast of wind at her opponent by releasing a discharge of destructive magic power from her hand or from her entire body. When released from her entire her body, it allows her to releases an omnidirectional blast of wind. *'Sinful Hurricane:' Sekai summons her destructive magic power around a desired area and begins to rotate the destructive magic power around that area. This creates and imbalance that causes a powerful yet compressed hurricane to envelop the area where the destructive magic power previously was. Black Arts Sekai is well-versed with multiple types of Black Arts ranging from the mundane Darkness Magic to some of the more powerful Black Arts like Death Magic, Living Magic, and Immobilization Magic. Crash Crash is a very advanced magic that is used by Sekai. This magic allows Sekai to completely smash almost anything she touches. To perform this magic Sekai must constantly pressurize her magic power or the ethernano in the atmosphere. This greatly increases the magic power or ethernano's level of aggression. It becomes so aggressive that everything close to it overwhelmed, resulting in the level of destruction that this magic is famous for. Sekai has shown incredible skill with this magic, she has so much skill that she has easily integrated it into a destructive fighting style known as Inferno Crash Style. *'Crushing Good, Spreading the Lies of the Abyss:' Sekai hits the target with a powerful hammer fist that is imbued with crash. The force generated by this spell is great enough to send bury the opponent deep into the earth. This spell is said to be powerful enough to rival the spell known as Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Empyrean. Inferno Crash Style Inferno Crash Style is a very destructive and ruthless fighting style that has been given the nickname of "Blazing Inferno" because of these traits. This fighting style uses ruthless, wild, overwhelming, sudden, and swift attacks and movements in order to destroy anyone in Sekai's way. Whenever Sekai strikes her opponent or defends against an attack she releases a quick burst of Crash to greatly increase the power of her attacks and form a counterattack against any attacks she blocks. While the potential of this fighting style is unknown, it is believed that Sekai may be able to destroy entire cities with this powerful fighting style. Dark Elf Physiology *'Superior Physiology:' Before and after killing her parents, Sekai Sayomi had to fight every single day in order to stay alive in her crime-filled birthplace. It is for this reason that she has exceptional physical prowess. Sekai's strength is so great that she was able to effortlessly stop a High Speed mage's charge when he was running at top speed. Not only was she able to stop the mage in his tacks, but she didn't even budge an inch. While she isn't the strongest being in the world, her strength is still feared. This is because she has perfect control over her strength and she has incredible reflexes. Sekai's natural reflexes and dexterity are great enough to allow her to not only match a Ken'nan user's speed at swinging a sword, but eventually overwhelm them with great control. After the many times she has been close to death, Sekai has incredible physical and mental durability and endurance. Her durability is so great that she was once able to parry a sword swing with her bare hands without getting a scratch. In addition, her incredible durability allows her to handle both extreme cold and extreme heat with very little discomfort. Her great endurance allows her to keep on fighting even when she is on death's door. While her stamina can't keep up with her endurance, it is still great nonetheless. Her stamina is great enough to allow her to go all out for eight whole hours. The fastest Sekai has been seen running is estimated to be at least one Mach. This allows her to cover very short distances nearly instantaneously. Finally, her agility allows her to seamlessly and easily perform unimaginable aerials, effectively dodge attacks without giving the opponent an opening, and to perform various gymnastic maneuvers. **'Augmented Senses:' Nyx is a place where anybody could be attacked then killed at any time of the day. This means that simply being powerful isn't enough to survive in Nyx, one has to have great senses as well. This crucial survival skill has caused Sekai's senses to become extremely acute. In addition to being acute, Sekai's senses are also slightly protected. This trait makes it a lot harder for mages who use magic that target the senses to use her magic against her. She also has the ability to completely block her senses in order to boost the sensitivity of another sense for a couple of minutes at a time. Sekai is able to hear with remarkable clarity and distance. She is also able to pick up frequencies that are far outside the level of frequency that most living beings can hear. According to Sekai, her senses are so sharp that they can tell when someone is lying by listening to things like someone's heartbeat and how much their voice is straining. Her hearing is not only acute, but they can pick up sounds at a lot quicker rate, allowing her to react to danger a lot sooner. Sekai's sense of smell is not as acute as her hearing, but it is acute enough to perform feats like distinguish different scents and tell the difference between a sickly person and a healthy person by focusing her sense of smell on a being's hormones. Sekai's sense of taste is her weakest sense, but it is still acute enough to immediately tell the difference between a harmful and safe substances. Her sense of smell is one of her greatest senses. She is able to see with astonishing clarity and detail. She is able to see clearly enough to see in the dark without any difficulty and her eyes can adapt quickly enough to prevent any light from damaging her eyes. Finally, Sekai's sense of touch is acute enough to tell the difference between different people and objects with very little difficulty. **'Immortality:' ***'Weaknesses:' Just like Dark-Edge's previous owners, Sekai only has one know weakness and that weakness is Raitoejji. *'Magic Affinity:' *'Killing Intuition:' Sekai's love of killing and the number of times she transformed Sekai into a very adept killer. This allows her to always be mentally prepared to kill anyone, giving her the ability to kill without any hesitation. This instinct also makes it a lot easier for her to analyze a fighting style so she can discover the weaknesses of the fighting style a lot earlier than other fighters. Lastly, she can change how she fights an opponent fluidly and instantly. When this ability is used in combination with her ability to analyze fighting styles, Sekai can become a very lethal fighter. *'Negative Emotion Empowerment:' Sekai has the unique ability to be empowered by the negative emotions of those around her much like demons. The stronger the negative emotion is the stronger she becomes. The only successful way to reverse the effects of this ability is to use abilities such as Haruhi's ability to nullify malice. **'Demonic State:' **'Curse Immunity:' Magic Power While Sekai's physical prowess is greater than her counterpart's physical prowess, her magic power reserves are drastically lower than Haruhi's. It estimated that the size of her magic power reserves is just barely equal to the size of a standard S-Class mage. Sekai's magic power is extremely foul and ominous. Her magic power is so foul that it estimated to be a lot fouler than the curse power of some demons. The foulness of her magic power has given Sekai's magic power the name, "cursed magic power." Whenever she releases her Magical Aura, all animals in a one mile radius seem to one away out of fear. Even plants seem to try and tilt away from her direction. *'Sadistic Thought Projection:' Sadistic Thought Projection is a spell that was created by Sekai that allows her to drown her opponent's mind with her sadistic thoughts. To perform this spell, Sekai exerts and directs her cursed magic power that has been manifested in the form of a concentrated layer of pressure. Being hit the concentrated layer of pressure causes the target's mind to be drowned by pure terror, causing the target to be paralyzed with fear. Occasionally, this spell can be so effective that it can cause the opponent to see visions of themselves in their head of them being slowly tortured to death. *Magic Ray Quotes Trivia *Sekai's first name was taken from Sekai Saionji, my least favorite anime character. *Sekai's personality and philosophy is based on the beliefs of the Sith Order in the Star Wars franchise. *Her stats are: Category:Fairy Tail: Moral Path Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Elf Category:Female Category:Evil Category:Mentally Insane Category:Dark Mage Category:Crash Mage Category:Sword User